Frienemies
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Dib and Zim enter the talent show and find that they are partners! They chose to put their differences aside to get this over with, they need the extra credit anyway. What will they do? How will it turn out? Will they do good, ok, or will it end horrible? And will Dib be able to restrain himself from choking Zim to death? Read on to find out!


**I read a story about a talent show about a week ago. Of course that one was ZaTr and Dib/OC. But I liked the idea of a talent show. So I made a story were Dib and Zim entered the talent show and were stuck together as partners. The song they sing is called 'Frienemis' in the show Phineas and Ferb.**

***Zim* this was extremely annoying  
*me* Take a chill pill Zim. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Dib sat at his desk with a thoughtful look covering his features. He had entered the talent show today, he didn't really want to but it was worth extra credit, and he really needed that extra credit because he was failing horribly in school. After explaining this to Zim, because he wouldn't stop bugging Dib unless he did, he ended up signing up too because another kid said it was normal. Some people would do acts by themselves while others were either paired with with someone. Sometimes you were paired with just one person, and sometimes you were paired with two others.

Dib was handed a small slip of paper. On the side facing up was his name, and on the bottom who he was teamed up with. He sighed. This meant that he'd be paired with either one person or two others, and since everyone hated him who knows what they'd have him do. If he was lucky he'd get paired with just one and they'd be to lazy to do it themselves and leave it to him, at least if that happened he'd be doing something. He flipped the piece of paper over with his eyes shut in dread. He took a deep breath and opened it. He went a bit pale as he looked down at the name.

Zim. He looked over at Zim across the room to find that he was glaring at his paper. He looked over at Dib with his eyes, his head following shortly after. For a moment they both stared at each other. They both knew this wasn't going to end well. After another short moment they looked back at the front of the class. As they sulked about their pairing they could hear everyone else shouting names and getting with their partners while the ones doing a talent by themselves walked out the door. The talent show was on Monday, so they had the weekend to work on it. And boy was this going to be a crazy weekend.

…

There was a knock on the door. Gaz looked up in confusion, no one ever came to their house on the weekend, in fact no one came to their house hardly at all. She her Dib sigh and stand up. He mumbled something about getting the door and walked over to it. Gaz found herself watching him in curiosity as he walked to the door. When he opened it she grunted and went back to her game.

"Hi, Zim," Dib muttered and let Zim walked passed him into the house. Dib opened his mouth but Zim put his hand up and looked at Dib with a look he had never seen Zim have before. Understanding perhaps?

"I know, this is only for extra credit, never coming to your house otherwise, blah, blah, blah. Can we get this over this?" Zim crossed his arms and gave Dib a blank look. Dib said nothing in response but simply nodded his head and they walked over into the living room. "So, what are we doing for the show?" Dib stopped and leaned against the back of the couch after a small shrug.

"I have no idea. Um, can you sing?" Dib raised an eyebrow. He wasn't a very good singer, but he wasn't bad either. He was pretty decent, and if Zim could sing maybe they could do that. Zim nodded.

"Singing is a talent possessed by my entire race. Although, some are better than others," Zim told him. Dib nodded.

"Ok, we could do that. But, I dont know any good songs," Dib's voice dropped in sadness at the last sentence. Zim nodded and sighed. He crossed his arms and both stood in silence, thinking. But neither one could come up with anything. There was a loud beeping noise as Gaz won her game. She set it down on the coffee table, turned around, and leaned against the back of the couch.

"I think I have a song you two idiots could do," she said. They looked over at her. For all they knew it was some stupid song she would use to embarrass them. But they could at least give it a shot. They nodded and Dib pushed himself away from the couch. Gaz hopped off the couch. "Come on." She walked up the stairs to her room and the two boys followed her. She plugged in her CD player and put a CD in. She shut the top and pressed play. Both boys looked at each other as the song played. This song was pretty good. They both looked at her.

"Sounds good," they said together. They looked at each other and glared for a moment. Gaz gave her brother the CD. She told them it was on track 5 and then shoved them out to her room. She opened the door again, making them turn to look at her.

"There are some costumes in the basement in a large green bin, good luck nerds," and with that she shut the door for the last time. The boys looked at each other. It was worth a shot.

…

Dib hissed as his fingered got tangled in the bow-tie he was attempting to tie himself, and failing horribly. Zim rolled his eyes and walked over. He untangled his fingers and tied it for him. Dib gave him a glare. Zim glared back and walked over to get his jacket on. Dib grabbed his and put it over his arms and straightened it again.

"Catch," Zim said tossed Dib his hat. Dib caught it and nodded a silent thank you as he put it on his head. Zim picked up his own and put it on. Dib tossed Zim the cane and Zim nodded a thank you to him as well. They turned to the stage where one of the teachers, Mrs. Sunny they believed her name was, walked out onto it and took the mike from one of the children as the audience clapped.

"Thank you Chip, Sam, and Carly for that wonderful dance routine, for our last act we have Dib and Zim singing the song Freniemes from Phineas and Ferb. Give them a hand!" There was clapping as the two boys looked at each other. Dib had turned pale and looked nervous. Zim put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Come on, let's wow the crowd," he said. Dib smiled and nodded as they walked out onto the stage as the lights blacked out. They stood side by side with their backs facing each other. Zim on the left and Dib on the right. Dib's left hand and Zim's right held the rims of their hats, while their free hands held the tip of their canes. They both took deep breaths and got ready for the lights to come back on.

…

[Dib - normal. Zim - **bold. **both - _italics. _Underlined means they're talking, not singing. Parentheses is an action]

.

(As the music starts the both twirl their canes and take a few steps away from each other. As they start to sing they touch their canes to the ground and turn to the audience)

_We look good in hats, long tails and spats, _(at each word they gesture to that piece of clothing)

_When we hit the town together, baby we know where it's ats._

_.  
_

You're pluralizing at? (Dib gives him a confused look)

**Work with me big head! **(Zim glares. Both turn back to their positions. Audience laughs.)

.

_If I were dangling from a ledge, he'd surely save me with a wedgie,_ (The head towards each other and stop about two feet away from each other)

I'm smart, perhaps a bit refined, (Dib shrugs)

**And I'm a bit more edgy. **(Zim waves his fist at Dib. Dib makes a worried face.)

.

_'Cause we're, frienemies, _(They twirl their canes)

_We like disliking one another. (_They walked past each other, but than turn back to face each other)

_Yes, we're frienemies, _(Their canes smack together in the air placed as if they were swords.)

_He's like my least favorite brother. (_They put their canes back on the ground)

.

I like complex calculations, (Dib brings out calculator)

**I like physical confrontations. **(Zim knocks the calculator out of his hand)

_We both have our roles,_

_This is a symbolic relation… _(look at each other, confused)_ ship. _(shrug)

.

_Cause we're, frienemies, (_Dance around the stage with their canes)

_We like disliking one another._

_Yes, we're Frienemies,_

_He's like my least favorite brother!_

_.  
_

_You and I, we're not enemies or friends! _(They go towards each other at the end of this line)

_We're just frienemies to the end! _(They both slide and end up next to each other. Zim grabs Dib in a head lock and rubs his fist in his hair.)

…

The whole auditorium was filled with the sounds of clapping, laughing, and cheering. Zim let Dib go and they turned to each other. That was fun! And it sounded like they did a great job too! Both boys high-fived, took a bow, and ran off the stage. Over the weekend as they practiced Dib felt that Gaz picked that song for them on purpose. But he never felt it as strongly as he did now. Zim laughed a bit and Dib smiled.

"That was great!" Dib exclaimed. Zim nodded and they took their hats off. Even if they didn't win it didn't matter. They didn't even care if they got second or third! They just had a lot of fun with it. "Hey, I got some money. Once this whole thing is over you wanna go get some ice-cream or something?" Zim smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Dib," he said. Dib raised an eyebrow. Just, Dib? Not Dib-stink, or even Dib-stick? He chuckled. Frienemies. That's them for sure. They both sat down on a bench and looked out as Mrs. Sunny announced who was in third place. Carly, Sam, and Chip all came out and took the little blue ribbons and stood to the side. She took out another piece of paper.

"In second place we have Zim and Dib!" They both looked at each other before standing and running out to get the blue ribbons. They stood to the side and helped each other pin them on. They couldn't help but chuckle at each other. This was insane. Dib tapped Zim. Zim leaned in to listen.

"Best Frienemies Forever," he whispered. Zim smirked and nodded. They turned to see who won first prize. Zim smirked. With an enemy like this, who needed friends?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please let me know in a review! ^-^  
**

***Zim* yay, it's finally done!  
*me* oh shut up!  
**


End file.
